The subject matter disclosed herein relates to vane angle measurement and, more particularly, to vane angle measurement in a hot environment of a turbine casing.
A typical aircraft includes a fuselage, wings connected to opposite sides of the fuselage, a tail portion disposed at a trailing end of the fuselage and aircraft engines. The aircraft engines may be supported within nacelles that are connected to lower sides of the wings, for example. The aircraft engines include turbines in which fuel and compressed air that have been mixed and combusted are expanded to generate power and thrust.
In an aircraft engine, a performance and efficiency of turbine operation is at least partially reliant upon a vane angle of turbine vanes being controlled. Indeed, in many cases, the turbine vanes in the turbine need to be at precise locations and need to be precisely angled at those locations. Therefore, it is often necessary to measure the precise angle of turbine vane so that a determination can be made as to whether a vane angle adjustment is required.